Legend of hero : Ultraman zero
by Kemono no yari
Summary: tak tahan melihat issei yang menjadi bulan-bulanan. rias yang tak bisa melakukan apapun hanya bisa berharap akan datangnya seseorang yang menghentikan semua ini. datang dari luar angkasa yang jauh ultraman Zero yang mendengar harapan rias melintasi ruang dan waktu dan muncul ditengah pertarungan issei.


**Warn : OOC, no EYD, ga jelas, bahasa indonesia yang aneh dan membosankan dan lain-lain.**

 **Disc : i own nothing, highschool dxd and Ultraman its belongs to their creator.**

Legend of hero : ULTRAMAN ZERO!

Opening :

Susume! Ultraman Zero  
Performed by: VOYAGER  
Lyrics: Tama Hideki & Yamaguchi Tomohiro  
Composition & Arrangement: Konishi Takao

Unmei ya shukumei ni mukaiau toki ga kita  
Koko kara wa hikari wo seotte kurayami he tsukisusunde yuku

Kitto dare ka ga matteiru koe ga suru  
Haruka Kanata ni tsuzuiteru ginga

Kagayaku ude no hikari ni seigi wo chikau  
Kimi no na wa Urutoraman Zero (Zero! Zero!)

Hontou no yasashisa to mukaiau toki ga kita  
Arasoi ya nikushimi koereba kurayami wa itsuka hikari ni naru

Kitto kanarazu dare ka ga miteiru hazu  
Kurushii toki demo kimi wa hitori ja nai (itsuka minna ga)

Kagayaku ude no hikari ni seigi wo chikau  
Kimi no na wa Urutoraman Zero (Zero! Zero!)

Kitto dare ka ga matteiru koe ga suru  
Haruka Kanata ni tsuzuiteru ginga

Aoku kagayaku ude no hikari ni seigi wo chikau  
Kimi no na wa Urutoraman Zero (Zero! Zero! Zero!)

Kitto kanarazu dare ka ga miteiru hazu  
Kurushii toki demo kimi wa hitori ja nai (itsuka minna ga)

Kagayaku sono te wo hanasanai de

Kimi no na wa (kimi no na wo yobu)  
Urutoraman Zero (Zero! Zero!)

Chapter 1 kedatangan hero dari luar galaxy...

...

Dunia dxd, kediaman klan gremory...

Berdiri didalam hall penonton Rias dengan wajah bersalah dan merasa tak sanggup lagi saat melihat Issei dihajar habis-habisan oleh tunangan yang dibencinya itu, Riser...

Dan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit...

Dia tak mampu menyaksikan salah satu pelayannya yang dihajar habis-habisan seperti itu...

Semua yang diharapkannya hanyalah seorang pahlawan yang akan menolongnya keluar dari masalah ini...

Bukan seseorang yang menjadi bulan-bulanan karenanya...

Memikirkan itu semua Rias hanya bisa mengeratkan gigi dan mengeraskan gengaman tangannya karena kesal dan marah akan lemahnya dirinya.

Jika saja dia lebih kuat...

Jika saja dia lebih dari hati-hati...

Semua ini takkan terjadi...

Issei takkan dihajar habis-habisan dan dirinya masih bisa tetap tertawa dan menjalani hari bersama pelayan-pelayannya yang manis seperti biasa...

Jika saja dia lebih kuat...

'Siapa saja kumohon hentikan semua ini...'

...

"Ini yang terakhir sampah." Ujar Riser sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas untuk serangan penghabisan.

"Ugh..." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Issei yang sudah babak belur ditanah sambil melihat penuh kebencian kearah risei. Dia membencinya... dia membenci fakta bahwa dia tak cukup kuat dan harus berahir disini.

Menutup matanya menunggu takdir yang akan mendatanginya Issei hanya bisa pasrah...

...

"Hentikan!" teriak Rias dengan sangat keras dari balcon penonton yang entah kebetulan atau keajaiban. Disaat dirinya berteriak, tepat diatas tempat Riser dan Issei bertarung terbuka sebuah robekan/lubang ruang dimensi waktu yang mengejutkan semua penonton.

...

SIIIINGGG!

DUAARR!

Sebuah kilatan cahaya keluar dari dalam robekan cahaya itu dan mendarat tepat diantara Issei dan Riser seperti sebuah meteor dan menerbangkan debu asap memenuhi arena. Beberapa saat kemudian disaat pandangan mereka semua sudah jelas, mereka dapat melihatnya ditempat cahaya tadi itu jatuh...

Sesosok manusia silver, merah dan biru dengan dua tanduk dan mata kuning...

Didadanya terdapat sebuah kristal berwarna biru yang berada diatas sebuah armor silver yang menutup sebagian dada atasnya dan juga bahunya...

Dialah Ultraman Zero...

...

Beberapa saat yang lalu diruang angkasa yang sangat jauh...

...

Ultraman Zero, sang ultra muda dan terkuat yang legenda akan kekuatannya sudah melegenda diberbagai dunia dan galaksi. Berburu buronan luar angkasa, melawan perompak angkasa, melawan monster-monster jahat dan menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan sudah seperti menjadi kebiasaan rutin baginya.

Dan kini seperti biasanya dia terbang melintasi galaksi untuk menjalani tugasnya menjaga perdamaian luar angkasa sebagai space ranger hingga sebuah suara menghentikannya...

'Siapa saja kumohon hentikan semua ini...'

Suara seorang gadis, dan sepertinya sedang berputus asa sampai ketelinga sang ultra muda ini...

"Seseorang membutuhkan bantuan..." gumam Zero yang tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung memanggil armor pemberian Ultraman noa(shield baradhi/ultimate Zero armor) dan terbang menuju sumber suara itu.

'Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan segera kesana.' Teriak Zero dalam batinnya yang langsung saja melintasi ruang dan waktu.

...

Kembali kewaktu normal...

...

Zero POV...

'Ini dimana.' batinku saat mendarat disebuah daratan yang asing saat keluar dari portal.

Aku menganti ukuranku dengan ukuran manusia agar dapat menyesuaikan diri dan menghemat tenagaku didunia tempat asal suara yang memanggilku itu. Tapi... sebenarnya ini dimana?

Kumelihat kesekelilingku dan mendapati sebuah tempat yang sepertinya sebuah arena pertarungan dipandanganku.

"Hei kau, siapa kau?! Berani menganggu duelku hah!?" teriak sombong seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri disamping kananku.

"Zero! Ultraman Zero! Putra Seven!" jawabku dengan lantang dan penuh kebanggan sambil menghadapkan diriku kearah pemuda pirang sombong ini.

"Zero!? Ultraman!?" gumam pemuda itu yang tampaknya tak mengerti dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Ya sudahlah, itu tidaklah penting." Ujar pemuda itu yang tampak tak tertarik dengan nama-nama yang kusebutkan tadi. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau menyingkir dari sana agar aku bisa segera menyelesaikan duel ini dan menikmati malam pertamaku dengan Rias." ujar pemuda itu dengan sombong dan angkuhnya sambil menunjuk kearahku dengan mata yang seakan meremehkan.

"Duel?" gumamku dengan tanda tanya saat mendengar perkataan pemuda sombong itu.

Dan melihat kebelakangku, aku mendapati seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan sarung tangan merah babak belur ditanah dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan dengan mata yang tampak penuh dengan penyesalan.

Sebuah mata yang dipenuhi rasa menyesal karena gagal melindungi sesuatu yang sangat penting...

"Begitu ya..." gumamku yang mulai bisa menangkap apa yang tengah terjadi disini.

"Apa yang kau gumamkan sejak tadi hah!? Cepat menyingkir!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang itu yang sudah tak sabaran itu dengan arogan kepadaku.

"Baiklah." Jawabku dengan tenang yang membuatnya menyeringai karena berpikir aku akan menuruti perkataannya itu...

"Aku yang akan jadi lawanmu." Ujarku dengan tenang dan penuh kepercayaan diri menjawab pemuda berambut pirang itu yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa !?" geram pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan diselimuti api. "Kau pikir kau itu siapa hah!? Aku tak tahu kau itu makhluk apa, tapi kalau kau menghalangi... akan kuhancurkan kau!" ancam pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan wajah memuakkan sambil meninggkatkan suhu panas apinya.

"Majulah." Tantangku sambil memberikan isyarat maju yang seakan meledek kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu yang semakin marah karenanya.

...

Zero POV end...

...

Issei POV...

...

'Apa yang dipikirkan orang ini!?' teriakku dalam batin sambil melihat kearah makhluk yang meryerupai manusia atau apapun itu yang kini malah menantang Riser dengan santainya.

Apa dia tahu apa yang dihadapinya?

Dia melawan Riser phenex. Seorang iblis bangsawan yang bahkan aku saja yang memiliki boosted gear tak bisa mengalahkannya...

Tapi dia malah menantangnya seperti itu...

'Dia bisa mati!' batinku sambil berusaha untuk bangkit dan menghentikan usaha orang yang ada di depanku ini. 'Aku tak bisa membiarkan orang lain terlibat karena kelemahanku!' tekadku dalam batin sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuhku kembali sebelum akhirnya kembali jatuh(gagal).

"Baiklah... jika kau benar-benar ingin mati. Aku akan mengabulkannya dengan senang hati, makhluk aneh!" teriak Riser dengan penuh kemarahan sambil memukulkan tangannya yang berselimut api panas dari keluarga phenex yang membuat ketakutanku menjadi kenyataan.

BUAAAK!

BUAAKK!

BUAAAK!

Dia memukuli orang itu, orang yang bermaksud mengantikanku dalam duel ini tanpa ampun. Pukulan demi pukulan dia lancarkan dimana manusia perak itu tak melakukan apapun selain menerima semua serangan itu.

"Aku harus membantunya..." gumamku mencoba lagi. Aku tak ingin orang itu sampai mati karena salahku. 'Sudah cukup dengan diriku saja, jadi kumohon bergeraklah...' pintaku dalam batin memohon kepada tubuhku agar bergerak.

"Sebaiknya jangan kau lakukan bocah. Lukamu bisa lebih parah nanti." Ujar draig memperingatkan dari sarung tangan boosted gearku.

"Apa maksudmu!?" teriakku " Dia bisa mati kalau tidak kita bantu!" ujarku sambil berusaha memaksa tubuhku bergerak.

"Tenang saja bocah, phenex itu bukanlah tandingan orang itu." ujar draig dengan santainya yang membuatku bertanya-tanya.

'Bukanlah tandingan, apa maksudnya? Jelas-jelas dia dihajar habis-habisan oleh si ayam sialan itu? lalu kenapa draig berkata seperti itu?' batinku dengan heran.

Issei POV end...

...

Dengan Rias...

Rias POV...

"Oni-sama! kumohon hentikan pertarungan ini!" teriakku meminta kakakku, sang satan Sirzech lucifer untuk menghentikan duel itu yang berat sebelah ini.

Duel dimana Riser menghajar habis-habisan orang tak dikenal yang masuk kedalam arena itu...

"Tidak, biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka suka Rias." ujar Sirzech dengan tenang sambil melihat kearah layar yang menampikan pertarungan didepannya.

Biarkan? Kau pasti bercanda!?

"Grayfia-nee!?" tak berhasil dengan oni-sama aku mencoba meminta kepada Grayfia.

'Pertarungan ini tak valid/sah ! orang asing itu tak ada hubungannya dengan ini. tapi kenapa mereka berdua tak menghentikannya!? Kumohon aku tak mau ada yang terluka lagi karenaku...' batin ku dengan perasaan sedih dan sangat menyayat hati.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat dulu semuany hingga akhir Rias." ujar oni-sama memberikan saran padaku.

'Melihat sampai akhir? Kau pasti bercanda?! Tak mungkin aku bisa melakukannya!' teriakku dalam hati kecilku. ' Jika ini bisa berakhir dengan aku menikahi raiser, maka biarlah. Aku tak ingin ada lagi yang terluka karenaku...' isakku dengan sedih.

"Rias ojou-sama," panggil Grayfia " Sebaiknya kau melihat ini..." ujarnya yang juga menyarankanku melihat kearah layar monitor.

'Melihat apa!? Melihat kedua orang yang mencoba menolongku mati dan terluka karenaku?' batinku dengan kesal sambil memalingkan diriku kearah layar.

Dengan berat hati aku berbalik dan melihat kearah layar yang menunjukan sesuatu yang tak bisa kupercayai...

Rias POV end...

...

Normal POV...

Beberapa menit yang lalu saat Rias tengah meminta kepada kakaknya untuk menghentikan pertandingan...

...

BUAAKKK!

Riser memberikan pukulan terakhir dan terkuatnya kedada Ultraman Zero dan melemparkannya hingga terbenam tembok batas arena dengan keras.

Dan merasa sudah menang Riser menyeringai bahagia dan senang saat melihat kearah sosok yang menganggunya itu yang sudah ia benamkan ditembok.

"Satu penganggu sudah lenyap..." gumam Riser angkuhnya sambil menepukan kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan debu. "Sekarang giliranmu lalat." Ujar Riser yang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Issei yang masih tergeletak diatas tanah sambil menyeringai seram.

"Ugh..." geram Issei dengan kesal saat melihat wajah menyebalkan dari Riser itu.

"...Hanya itu?" gumam suara dari balik reruntuhan tempat Ultraman Zero tadi terlempar yang membuat Riser menoleh kembali kearah kumpulan debu itu dengan tak percaya.

Dan tak hanya Riser yang dibuat tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ada disana. Sona yang berada diluar arena dan menonton melalui layar pun juga tak bisa mengungkapkan dan tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat didepannya itu.

Disana, berdiri Ultraman Zero. Tanpa luka atau goresan sedikitpun, dia kembali berdiri dengan tegap disana seakan semua serangan Riser tadi hanyalah angin lalu belaka.

"Bohong." Gumam Riser dengan rasa tak percaya.

...

'Setelah semua serangan itu bagaimana bisa dia tak terluka sama sekali? Tidak masuk akal... tak mungkin ada yang bisa bertahan dari serangan itu tanpa luka kecuali level satan dan seraph.' Batin Sona yang menyaksikan pertandingan dari layar dengan perasaan tak percaya sama sekali dengan semua yang ia lihat pertandingan ini...

Siapa sebenarnya Ultraman Zero ini...

...

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Zero dengan santainya sambil membersihkan debu diarmornya.

"..." tak menjawab Riser hanya mengeritkan giginya dengan tak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa dia masih hidup?

Bagaimana bisa dia keluar dari sana tanpa luka?

"Kalau sudah, berarti sekarang giliranku." Ujar Zero yang memecah lamunan Riser sebelum ia menghilang dalam blur dan muncul lagi didepan Riser mendaratkan sebuah pukulan yang sangatlah keras dan kuat keperut phenex arogan itu yang menerbangkannya sangaaaaat jauh...

Sangat, sangat, sangaaaaatlaah jauh. Ia terlempar hingga menembus keluar arena dan beberapa gedung dan bukit sebelum akhirnya berhenti disebuah bukit batu berjarak ratusan kilometer dari arena dengan kondisi terbenam dalam bukit batu itu dan pingsan...

"Itu baru yang dinamakan pukulan..." ujar Zero dengan tenangnya sambil melihat kearah terbangnya Riser tadi.

"Bo...hong.." gumam Issei dengan mata terbelalak.

Hanya dengan satu pukulan? Dia mengalahkan iblis kelas atas phenex itu hanya dengan satu pukulan?

Siapa sebenarnya orang ini...

Menjatuhkan phenex yang abadi hanya dengan satu pukulan dan tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun...

Siapa sebenarnya Ultraman Zero itu...

...

Semua penonton hanya bisa terdiam melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi melalui layar.

Seorang tak dikenal baru saja memukul jatuh Riser...

Seorang tak dikenal baru saja memukul jatuh Riser yang merupakan iblis bangsawan...

Seorang tak dikenal baru saja memukul jatuh dan mengalahkan seorang iblis bangsawan dalam sekejap mata...

Sebuah fakta yang tak bisa dipercaya meski mereka sudah mereka lihat sendiri dengan mata kepala mereka. Manusia perak itu baru saja mengalahkan Riser phenex yang merupakan salah satu dari iblis bangsawan hanya dengan sekali pukulan.

"Pemenang duel antara Riser phenex dan Hyoudo Issei, dimenangkan oleh Hyoudo Issei." Ujar suara dari pengeras suara yang memecah lamunan semua orang yang merupakan milik Grayfia queen dari Sirzech lucifer. Sebuah pengumuman menyatakan akan kemenangan dari pemuda berambut coklat yang merupakan host dari boosted gear, Hyoudou Issei yang menang secara teknis saat sosok bernama ultraman Zero itu mengumumkan untuk mengantikan dirinya melawan Riser.

Sosok yang membawa cahaya dari planet tanah cahaya bernama Ultraman Zero...

End chapter...

...

...

.

Nah selesai sudah cerita ga jelas dan gabagus sama sekali. Ga suka yang jangan baca. Simple dan mudah kan. Dan semua yang baca jangan lupa reviewnya ya ^^

Note : semua flame akan dimusnahkan dengan big bang Zeronya Ultraman Zero...


End file.
